NO! YOU'LL GET SUGAR HIGH AGAIN!
by Wouldnt U like 2 no
Summary: Tohru,Kyo,Yuki,and Hatori find out that Momiji is a druggie and can easily high on sugar than he can on pot and Shigure has a dream of being a Pimp WTF!Oh Yes and Wouldnt U like 2 nome has changed names to :xXGaaraIsAwesomeXx sowwy 4 the confusion n.n
1. Chapter 1

NO!YOU'LL GET SUGAR HIGH AGAIN!

**Well I said that there'd B more stories so here's my second one it might be weird though but that **

**is the point right? Well at least my point n.n **

Momiji:AWWWW Why can't I have any more sugar?

Kyo:'Cause you get sugar high instantly and you sart sptting at anything that you come cross so there you have it you runt!

Momiji: Come on I'll be more careful about hawking a luggie at someone I swear!

Kyo: NO!DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT? AND THE ONLY REASON THAT I SAID YES

WAS 'CAUSE TOHRU FELT BAD ABOUT TAKING THE SUAGAR AWAY FROM YOU!

Momiji:No I'm sure I would remember now wha'd I do? Huh?

Kyo:LOOK AT MY ANKLE!

Momiji:What I can't see!

Kyo:FINE THEN I'LL SHOW YOU!THE MARK AND SCAB ARE STILL THERE TOO!

Momiji:Agh! How can you blame me for that!

Kyo:YOU SPIT ON TOHRU AND SICK BASTARD SHIGURE AFTER THAT TOO!

Momiji:Well if you're so sure that I bit you then I didn't mean to bite you that hard!

Kyo:YOU DON'T MEAN THAT YOU LITTLE..

Momiji:OWW! SOMEBODY KYO'S HITTING ME AGAIN! WAHHH!

Tohru:Momiji,Kyo what's wrong?

Kyo: MOMIJI'S TRYING TO GET HIS DAMN SUGAR SO HE CAN GET FIRIGGIN' SUGAR HIGH AGAIN THAT'S ALL!

Momiji:WAHH! Tohru help me convince Kyo to gimmie my sugar bucket!

Tohru: Momiji don't you remember what happened last time you got sugar high?

Momiji:Sigh Yes I remember I bit Kyo-san's ankle and I hawked a luggie at you and Gure-san

Tohru: Well mabe you should promise that you'll be more careful on how much sugar you eat so you won't get sugar high 'kay?

Momiji: Hmm...alright I promise that from now on I'll be more creful about how much sugar I eat...

Kyo:Are you crossing you're fingers?

Momiji:N-no why would I do that?

Kyo: Why? Because you're willing to do anything to get suar even if it's just a little!

Momiji:Aww! How would you know if I did something like that?

Kyo:YOU SEE YOU JUST CONFFESED!

Momiji:When did I do that!

Kyo: TOHRU IS HE CROSSING HIS FINGER'S!

Tohru:No.. Kyo he's being honest please he promised now can you give Momiji his sugar bucket?

Kyo:..Aw fine here ya big baby!

Momiji:YaY!

**Minutes After That Incident**

Momiji:(drunkly) WhEeEeEeEeEeEeEe! RiDiNg On KyO -kUn'S BaCk Is FuN!

Kyo:Get offa me! NOW!

Momiji: AwW! kYo YoU'Re No FuN!

Shigure:Uh, Kyo you didn't give Momiji any sugar while I was gone did you?

Kyo:Why are you asking me isn't it obvious?

Shigure:...Well everything seems to be normal except for the fact that Momiji's running outside in the rain yelling out

"I'm so sugar high so i'll go eat some crap I found on the ground!"

Momiji:EWWW! This taste's just like Hatorie's old pair of sweaty socks!

Hatori:Momiji what the hell are you doing to my foot? And where did you throw my shoe?

Tohru:Oh Hatori! Please hurry inside so you won't catch a cold!

Shigure:Ah, Hatori! Come in, come in!

Kyo:MOMIJI COME BACK HERE DAMMIT!

Momiji:This is stupidly boring time to hawk a luggie!Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Kyo:Momiji! Wait what are you doing!

Momiji:I'm boared stand still so I can hawk a figgin' luggie at 'cha!

Kyo: Wait W-what!

Tohru:Momiji please stop spitting at Kyo!

Momiji: Agh! I can't stop missing! Stay still friggin' idiot!

Kyo:What? Wher'd ya lean that crappy-ass laguage! Oh wait...

Momiji:Ha got 'cha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Kyo:... . ! ...THATS IT! TOHRU GO GET ME A POT OR SOMTHIN' WIILL YA?

Tohru: O- okay...here you go Kyo what are you going to do with that?

Kyo: You'll see...Momiji look I've got more sugar for you

Momiji:SUGAR!

Kyo:HA NOW I GOT YOU!

Momiji:OOoowww...

Kyo:...T.T So are you dead yet?

Momiji:...

Kyo:...

Momiji:...

Kyo: oh well..

Tohru:0.0!...Momiji are you alright!

Momiji:...

Tohru:...

**Inside the house**

Tohru:Hatori is Momiji still alive?

Hatori: Well judging by how many drugs he's taken so far yes there is a possible chance that he might still be alive

Shigure:Ha so Momiji was on drugs I knew it!

Kyo:No you didn't last time he drunk was 'cause of beer you just didn't see the bottle in the trash

or in his hand 'cause he tied you up and he blindfolded you until we got home and Momiji blacked out again...

(wow)

Tohru:...We should take all his drugs away and give them to the needy

Kyo:...giving drugs to hobos... well that an easy way to get rid of the evidence i guess...

Shigure:I know just the place where you can be a husteler--

Kyo:WGAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU'R JUST SAYING THAT

SO YOU CAN CLAIM YOURSELF AS AN OFFICIAL PIMP!

Shigure: How'd you know?

Kyo:...T.T 'cause you have posers of Shaq, Chris Brown,Usher,that gay-ass Jackson guy and a bunch of other posters hanged in your room!

Shigure:0.0 what were you doing in my room?

Kyo: I WASN'T IN YOUR ROOM I SAW IT FROM OUTSIDE!

Shiure:I need some time alone if you don't mind :(

Tohru:0.0

Kyo: .

Hatori:T.T

Momiji:P

**After Shigures' moment "alone"**

Shigure: Now I remember! Just the other day I thought that I saw Momiji eating a lolypop but then again smoke was

coming out and it smelled an awfal lot like pot--

Kyo: HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT POT SMELLED LIKE?

Shigure: (Sniffle) I need another moment alone

Kyo:...

**n.n**

**I'm sorry I'll add Yuki in the next chapter and Haru,and , and, and uhh**

**Ristu and Hiro along with Kisa and uhh...well you'll seee if you keep on reading **

**my stupid little stories - oh yeah and I'll also write about Shigure's "alone" time n.n**

**but you'll have to wait 'till then so n.n**


	2. DAY 2 muha hahahaha! just kidding nn

**NO!YOU'LL GET SUGAR HIGH AGAIN!**

**By: Wouldn't U like 2 no ( now known as "xXGaara-Is-AwesomeXx")**

**n.n**

**Yes well as U can C part 2 has finally come out YaY!**

**But first lets C what that Perv Shigure did in his alone time(shudder)**

**It ain't right thats 4 sure (shudder)**

**Advance warning: This might tramatize some of the readers and give**

**them horrible nightmares read first part at OWN RISK! **

**What Shigure did (shudder)**

Shigure:Now how did that dumb little cat see all of you?

Posters in Unison:He came up the window in curiosity

Shigure: Well now I don't think that liitle kyo has heard the old

saying "Curiosity killed the cat" now has he?

Chris Brown Poster: You should do something about that...

(scilence)

Shaq Poster:I dare you kiss the ...Michle Jackson poster!

Shigure:Who me?

Shaq:Well I don't think that posters can kiss eachother now can they?

Shigure: Well you can talk so...

Usher:Shigure is a chicken!

Shigure: Look who's talking guy that fell down the 3 floor stairs of his own house on christmas eve!

Usher:Who told you about that?

Pikachu Poster:Pika pi pikachu! (I didn't tell nobody nothing I swear!)

Usher: You dammned littte, why the hell'd you tell him something like that

little piece of

Micle Jackson:Kiss me Shigure just ignore them and go with the dare

Shigure: Okay you were always my favorite anyways

(OMFG!)

(Well i'll only say that they f-- fren-ch ki-s-sed too grusome 4 details)

Shigure:(runs out the door b-blu-shi-ng)

He put some of Tohrus make-up on so nobody could tell that his face was still red...

(twitch, twitch,twitch O.O)

and thats when twitch he talks about pot twitch (after that)

Kyo: No really how's he know what pot smells llike?

Yuki:Stupid cat what you call the scent of fish is really pot that Shigure outs in there while you eat that pot flavored fish we eat

leeks or something.

Tohru:Shigure puts drugs in Kyo's food?...Agh! WE SHOULD GET HIM TO AN EMERGANCY ROOM OR SOMETHING WHAT

IF ALL THAT POT AFFECTS HIS BEHAIVOIR? WHAT IF KYO GETS REALLY SICK OR SOMETHING AGH!

Kyo:But Hatoris right there we don't HAVE to go and how would you know that the dumb-ass dog put pot in my fish huh? And is there

something wrong with my behaivor? (talking to himself) Shigure you dumb-ass dog why'd ya go do something like that huh?

Yuki:...I paid him 8 bucks to do it...

Kyo:...8...bucks...pot in my fish...SHIGURE!

Shigure: Calm down Kyo no need to yell I mean I'm right here after all

(he just came back from his other moment alone I'd rather not talk about that one soo...)

Kyo: YOU STUPID DOG NOT ONLY DO YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD BUT YOU TOOK 8 BUCKS TO POISIN MY FOOD

EVERY TIME THAT I ATE FISH WITH POT!

Shigure:Not to worry Kyo it wasn't pot it was-

Kyo: "NOT TO WORRY KYO," MY ASS!

Kyo:NO! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU PUT WEED OR MARIJUANA IN MY FOOD I DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING JACK-ASS LIKE YOU

NNNOOOOOO!

Shigure:...I was going to say that I put

Kyo: Or was it crack Dammit these all seem like bad choices...

Shigure:Stop interupting! Now I was going to say that I put cat-nip in your fish and a few other dishes but it was only a small bag

Yuki:It was one pound for each dish of food

Kyo:ONE POUND! CAT-NIP DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD CAT-NIP IS ITS EXACTLY LIKE CHEWING TOBACCO FOR CATS!

GOD! YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOTS! YOU'RE ALL SO FRIGGIN' RETARTED!... GOD!

(he said that in Napolian Dynymites voice..he he funny..n.n)

Hatori: Kyo open your mouth and say ah..

Kyo:Why?

Hatori: Check up reasons

Kyo:Fine...ah..

Hatori:Eat this it'll make you better

Kyo:Ah...what wha--agh! (koff, koff, koff, koff) I'm choking help me...

Shigure:I put cat-nip on the leeks too...

Yuki:...retard...

Tohru:...

Hatori:...dumb-ass...

Momiji:...I think that Kyo's dead

Hatori: Hmm...no he just knocked out cold he might be like that for an hour or so,...so...Shigure is there anything that you DIDN'T put cat-nip

on?

Shigure:...no..

Yuki: Did you put any on the cheese?

Shigure:...yes...

Yuki:...FOR THE LOVE OF, WE'RE NOT CATS YOU RETARTED DOG GEEZ ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A JACK-ASS?

Momiji:I got high on cat-nip once

Hatori:...

Tohru:...

Yuki:...

Kyo:..(wheez) ack! koff,koff

Momiji:..ONCE! only thats all...(lights,blow)

Hatori: Momiji let go of that bag of cat-nip...

Momiji:NEVER!

**Uhmm, tick, tock, tick, tock**

Momiji:Tohru?

Tohru: Yes Momiji?

Momiji:Wanna get high?

Yuki:Ms.Honda don't answer that

Tohru:...-;;;

Shigure:would you look at that...Kyo went very pale...wonder if thats bad...hmm

Hatori: Yes it is you retard now shut up and start making him throw up the cat-nip or something...

Shigure:...Thats a great idea!I'll go do CPR on Kyo now...

Momiji:I gonna go watch..

Yuki: Me too..

Hatori: Those idiots

Tohru:...m..

(um oh yeah ahem...Ding Dong!)

Tohru:Visitors?

(opens that door)

Kisa:Hello sissy n.n

Hiro: Yeah hi...

Haru: S'up?

Shigure:Haru,Kisa, Hiro was'sup my homies?

(silenece)

Hiro:Okay don't ever do that again and, what are you doing to Kyo?

Haru: I knew it! Shigure does show his gay side at home! But why to kyo?

Kisa:...Haru why is Shigure molestering (raping) Kyo?

Haru: Kisa you're a little too young to know something like that

Kisa: Okay...

Hiro: Hey answer her question Haru I mean whats the point of asking a question if no one gonna want to answer it huh?

What do we need permits to know something know geez lifes horrible for a kid!

Haru:...Fine

**After Haru answers their questions All of them**

Haru: You see and that also where babies come from...is that all?

Kisa: I'm going to be tramatized for 5 years striaght...

Hiro:Me too... Mabe that wasn't such a good idea (twitch,twitch)

Haru: Hey you told me to answer and I did, didn't I?

Hiro:Well Yeah but--

Haru: So then leave me the fucking hell alone..

Hiro:O-okay...

Kisa: Why'ed you do it Hiro why? Why did you tell him to answer all of those jacked up questions? WHY?

Momiji:OH MY FUCKING- ASS GOD! THATS NOT RIGHT, SHIGURE YOU DONKRY-RAPING SHIT EATER!

Kisa:What happened why did you yell and call Kyo a jack-ass?

Momiji:Shigure's rehersing for his big "pimp" future I wouldn't go in there if I were you...

Hiro:C'mon lets go see what Momiji was yelling about now

Kisa: I don't think thats a verry good idea Hiro he said it was wong and he also said something about grandpa Shigure rehersing for his

future role of becoming a pimp

Hiro: Wow, someone managed to creep out Momiji? Le'me see!

Momiji: Okay I'll sing kareoke' in the room while you guys watch porn

**n.n Alone in a quiet little room...WITH BIG-ASS SPEAKERS AND A MIKE! n.n**

**(Along with a stage too so much for "small and quiet room"n.n) **

Momiji:Okay what song first?...I know

Momiji: ME AND YOU , ITS JUST ME AND YOU ITS JUST AS SOON, ITS JUST ME AND YOU-

Momiji:No wait I started at the wron part...agh I'll just switch songs...

Momiji:I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE WHO'S OTHER BROTHERS CAN DENY,WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE YOU GET---

Momiji:No thats not the one I want...DAMMIT I should get high mabe It'll help me think better

Momiji:(after smokin' some sugar,cat- nip,pot, and crack he's at the ultimite level of highnessness n.n;)I kNoW!...

( so the readers can understand this I won't write it like:tHiS oKaY?)

Momiji:..Ladies I'll be here tonight, no fightin'

we got the refugees fightn' here, no fightn' no fightn'

SHAKIRA, SHAKIRA!

I naver really knew that she could dance like this

she make a man wanna speak Spanish

como se yama, Si! Bonita, Si

mi casa,Si! su casa,Si!

SHAKIRA,SHAKIRA!

Ooh baby when you talk like that,

you make a woman go mad

so be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my body

I won't deny that hips don't lie and I'm statrin' to feel thats right

all the traction the tension,don'cha see baby, this its perfection

ei gal I can see your body moving, and its driving me crazy,

and I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw ya dancin',

and when you walk up on dance floor nobody can let it go,

the way you move your body girl--

Hatori:Momiji what the hell are you singing? And why the hell is your shirt off...wher'ed you get the crack?

Momiji:ItS nOt JuSt CrAcK! iTs AlSo CaT- NiP aNd PoT aNd SoMe SuGaR, tHaNk YoU VerRy MuCh!

Hatori:Alright don't ackt like a pussy boy twards me...pussy boy!

Momiji: HaH, hAh, HaH,hAh,HaH! yOu CaLlEd Me A pUsSy BoY tWo TiMeS!

Hatori:UGRHH!

**n.n **

**Well that probably didn't make much sense, but its better then **

**nothing I guess...I'm so stupid well I'll make sure that part 3 makes way**

**more sense than this chapter and I'm sorry if my writting has been **

**dissapointing you readers I'll try harder and re read all my work!**

**n.n**

**Oh and for the people that still don't know I (wouldnt U like 2 no)**

**has changed my name/her(yes I'm a girl) name to...TA-DA!**

**xXGaara-Is-AwesomeXx**

**If you don't like this name then please help me decide a new name**

**by reviewing (U don't have 2 if U don't wanna help)**

**Its you choice n.n buh-bye!**


End file.
